letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JamesHeart123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Let's Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chuggaaconroy page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good and thank you for starting the adoption forum. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:18, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. '' JamesHeart'' 03:59, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I found a page that needs deleted. Could you do that?http://letsplay.wikia.com/wiki/Retsupurae Let's edit a wiki (talk) 21:25, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :I was also thinking the page needed to be deleted, but was hesitant to do so in case somebody wanted a Retsupurae page. Now, I'm thinking that if this were the case, that person should just re-create the page with relevant info (since I don't know enough about the LPer to do so myself). '' JamesHeart'' 01:20, August 21, 2012 (UTC) This page is of a LP'r who's channel was delted on youtube http://letsplay.wikia.com/wiki/GroupOGeeks. Does it need delted?Let's edit a wiki (talk) 10:31, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ajkinusa and TotalDramaFan1001 Yes, I'm a bit unfamiliar with the format of the table. So here's the info for them: *Name: ajkinusa *Subscribers: 5 *Video Count: 165+ *Other Info: Focuses mainly on Zelda games, but is doing Super Paper Mario and Super Mario 3D Land. And the info for TotalDramaFan1001: *Name: TotalDramaFan1001 *Subscribers: 3 *Video Count: 16+ *Other Info: Currently working on Mario Kart Wii and Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force LP's, but could possibly do Pokemon HeartGold, Ruby, FireRed, or Lego Batman: The Videogame (for Wii). Thanks, Gary the Gaget Dude The 'edit' Yeah that edit wasn't me. I've got some really irritating troll following me around and stuff. So i'm guessing he did it :( - Masterath Could you add me to the giant list of LPers? http://www.youtube.com/user/geekhunter33?feature=mhee hi, you left me a message. I was just trying to edit the let's play page. you can see my edit on the bottom of the table. Do you still want me to create an account? 03:51, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Jtails :The message is automatic, but feel free to create an account if you want to. '' JamesHeart'' 21:59, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :----------- :Hello, can u add information about Russian Jacket? :some like that: :"Russian lets player. He try speak English but cant do this.He have pocket bear Vasiliy who help him in video. another friend is raccoon Feodor" Block --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 18:05, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :You have my apologies for this spamming your notifications, Mr. JamesHeart123, but it would appear that Mr. Speysider has come to a disagreement with me and wishes to have me blocked. As I am trying to help your site I disagree with his statement, but as this is not my wiki I have no say either way. Thank you for your time! 18:11, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::If he wants to block you or not, it's his decision. He can simply ignore this request entirely if he wants to. --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 18:13, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Skin Hey JamesHeart123, my name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! I wanted to stop by and give your wiki and skin and wordmark! I gave you a wordmark and I'll leave you a picture of the skin I make, and you can make the call on whether you'd like it or not! Thanks and have a good one! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:43, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Yeah, the let's play experience is going to become interesting, I hope I have alot of fun time being a Let's Player. Hi, thanks for the offer. Sorry for replying sooooooooo late. Anyways, right now I'm creating a page on "donnabellez". If you have any ideas on how to improve the page I started, tell me on my talk page; I'd love to hear them :) Thanks again. ~Cooldude101167 15:06, April 13th 2013 Someone on this IP: 81.101.180.13 keeps vandalising my page (http://letsplay.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_Ashwell), can you please block them from doing so? They keep inputting false information. Howdy JamesHeart123! I'm a little late for sending you a thank you, but thanks for reassuring me that if I run into problems, that I could just come here and ask on your talk page. In the meantime, take care and best wishes to you! Silentsenior09 (talk) 01:47, August 18, 2013 (UTC)Silentsenior09 hello! can u add my channel to the list of letsplayers? https://www.youtube.com/user/RusJacket Hey man, I saw your message and was wondering if you knew anybody who could help me out with Let's Playing like a shout out or sponcer. Unless you are capable of doing it yourself, but I dont know if your a Let's Player. If you can't help its okay Im not gonna harass you for it. Here's a link to my channel - http://www.youtube.com/user/DynamiteBladester Sincerely, DynamiteBladester Vandal Hey James. Looks like there's a new anonymous vandal screwing up a page. http://letsplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.32.197.207 Thanks in advance for assisting with this! Frozenfoxy (talk) 17:40, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello! You may wish to block . They are editing in bad faith, and it looks like they are at least dedicated enough to check in every few days to make sure that their "handiwork" remains intact. (Affected pages include AllyJacqui and MeekxThree.) Thanks, Oscuritaforze (talk) 23:29, October 27, 2013 (UTC) This user http://letsplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.193.240.67 keeps editing pages incorrectly adding things such as "bitch" and "you suck", and removing the entire articles. If you could block him from doing so it would be very much appreciated. :Wikia staff has already taken care of it. '' JamesHeart'' 02:33, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I believe you wanted me to message you...? I have no idea why I made this account, maybe because I want to get the word out about my channel. Granted, I'm busy so I probably won't be on much at all. PalPlays (talk) 21:44, March 4, 2014 (UTC)PalPlays Hey James. I added my information to the list yeterday, came back to make sure everything was good today. Looks like http://letsplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.11.15.253 went through and deleted all new contributions from the past day or so. Also did a slight edit to the newest name on the list. Can I go ahead and hit undo? RookiePlaysGames (talk) 22:52, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Lets Play Unfortunately my youtube channel got hacked viper5787 i had over 300 videos and over 200 subs. i recently made a new channel vipergaming23 and i was wondering if i can have a little help getting it noticed --Viper5787 (talk) 05:39, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Adding other Let's Players to the list of Let's Players Is it okay to add other Let's Players to the list? I know a couple that are not on the list and was wondering if it would be alright to add other people to it, possibly to help them get some extra subs and other exposure? Subrosian (talk) 05:36, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, that's fine. '' JamesHeart'' 22:29, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Man im trying to add myself to the LetsPlay Gamers list but for some reason I cannot make a new section :/ Maybe im being simple any help would be appreciated. Hi James! Thank you for the kind welcome to the Let's Play Wiki! We are glad to be a part of it, and are looking forward to participating within the community. Do you know the admin email, or who runs the admin on the Let's Play Wiki? Thanks! Drop Down: Popular Let's Players Hey James! Me again from the Kwing site. I just realized that you were ADMIN - so you can ignore my previous question :-) I am interested in getting my page on the drop down list of Popular Let's Players. What are the steps needed to make that a possibility? I have almost 150,000 subs on YouTube for the Let's Play Channel. I really like this wiki page, and am interested in contributing more. Let me know what you think! Look forward to hearing back from you soon. Thanks :-) Hi, I'm thedw11, I was wondering if you need any help with the wiki. TheDW11 (talk) 10:06, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :I've been inactive for over a year, usually only getting on to deal with vandalism, but feel free to help in any way you can. '' JamesHeart'' 00:09, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Becoming an Admin Hello, I'd like to formally request that you make me an Admin. You're rarely active and I feel that I could use the powers to help better the wiki. I'm on every day, I check every new post for vandalism, I've done my best to help clean up the wiki, and I really want to do more. I want to do everything I can to help and I think being an admin would make it easier for me to do so. I'd appreciate it if you would consider my request and I hope to hear from you soon.Inutsu (talk) 01:06, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :Alright. Looking through your contributions, I see you are a reliable user and have already made suggestions and tagged pages, so an admin will have to carry those out. If nobody has any strong objections, I will make you an admin on Friday. '' JamesHeart'' 20:52, August 19, 2014 (UTC) PalPlays' (page) removal James? Someone removed my channel's page on the wikia and I'm wondering why? Is there a subscriber requirement for a channel to have their own page? If so why was I not notified of the page's removal so I could back up its contents until I met the requirement? If you or anyone has no knowledge of this then we should consider the possibility of a vandal. PalPlays (talk) 20:57, October 21, 2014 (UTC)